1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser having rotatable foot pedals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical stepping exercisers have been developed and widely used today. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,448 to Wang discloses one of the typical stepping exercisers and comprises a pair of foot pedals pivotally secured to a base with a pair of arms or levers or the like, such that the typical stepping exercisers comprise a large number of parts or elements, and comprise a huge volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes. In addition, a large space will be occupied or used in house buildings.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stepping exercisers.